


15D15P: TID - Illusion

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TID [4]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Infernal Devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TID - Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/64093.html) on 23 May 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #005 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _004\. Illusion_  
>   
> 

The Change was truly immaculate. Tessa was every inch Camille now: from the ringlets of blonde hair to the arches of her narrow feet.

Even with the training in Camille’s behavior, though, she did not understand all that came with being the older woman. She sliced her lip with the instinctual fangs she could not seem to control, and it was her own blood that flowed into her mouth.

And there were the other instincts, too, that Tessa did not understand: but even she could tell that only her boys could help her understand, no matter whose body she wore.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
